Stuck In Prehistory
by perrolson
Summary: When two modern teenage girls are sent back to prehistory against their wills by a crazy inventor, they will need The Croods' help to return back to their own time. And of course The Croods are also gonna have a whale of a time with two weird girls they have never seen before!
1. To The Past

**BACK TO PRESHISOTORY**

**Hey for some reason, I really like time travelling. Maybe because I have read this series called Time Riders by Alex Scarrow, I don't know...**

_To Judy,_

_Remember sitting in the ice-cream store and discussing about The Croods and what would happen if we time travelled there, well I am finally writing the dream._

_Perrolson_

**I don't own The Croods or else they'll become a little more cavemen-like, actually, I don't even know how to put this…**

**Just read the story!**

The sun's rays pierced through the glass of the café, shining it's bright light on two particular girls as they sipped their drinks. The first girl had luscious glossy brown hair that curled nicely around her chest. Clad in a short short-sleeve light green dress with matching blue jeans, she tapped her purple sneakers nervously against the floor as her green eyes panned down in every direction while her fingers clutched her ice mocha.

"Hess, please help me!" She begged her best friend, who was watching her amusingly across the table while absent-mindedly sucking the straw of her ice cappuccino.

"Wow, 'Lia, I wonder why these boys can't their eyes off you." Hess said loudly before shooting a terrifying glare at every boy looking and drooling in Amelia's direction. All of them glanced away, partly because of what Hess said but mostly because of her expression.

The relieve girl thanked her pal before dragging her out of the restaurant after paying for their drinks where they resume drinking their coffees while strolling around the busy street.

"Thanks, Hess. You're a lifesaver." Amelia told her friend. Hess just chuckled at her answer. Unlike her best friend, who was so naturally pretty that she did not need any make up and would attract boys just by looking at her, Hess was just a plain old tomboy of a girl. Right now, she was dressed in a navy blue shirt with black skinny jeans hugging her thighs with black sneakers to match. Her shoulder-length black hair was let loose and her unusual gold eyes had a look of merriment shimmering in them.

"Seriously, I wish boys would stop hitting on me. I mean, look at you, you're not bothered by them everyday!" Amelia complained to her friend.

"Don't blame me, you're just really pretty for some reason. Pretty to the point that most of the popular girls are j_ealous_." Hess sang the last word. Amelia just muttered some inaudible stuff unknown to Hess after they dumped their empty drinks into a dustbin and continued strolling.

Hess just kept muffing her laughter before she started checking her phone for updates, which in turn made her start to curse.

"Hey, remember that crazy old inventor of an uncle I was telling you about?"

"Your Uncle Mason? "

"Yup, that's the one. Apparently he's came back to New York today, which means I have to rush to his house right now to entertain him cuz' mom and dad are too busy to do the job." Hess groaned before she continued. "And whenever I meet him, it always ends up in a disaster!"

**THE LAST TIME**

"_And here's my new invention!" Uncle Mason pulled off the cloak, revealing a strange machine._

_Hess bended over for a closer look, and before she knew, it exploded in her face._

"_BOOM!"_

Hess shuddered at the memory. Thank god the explosion only covered her in soot.

"Couldn't you get Soos, Lila or any other sibling of yours to go?"

"Nah. Seven siblings and _I'm_ the one who has to do the job. And if no one does it, my uncle will get quite…_tetchy_. "

The two girls stopped at the bus stop. "So we'll separate from here." Hess said reluctantly, but her best friend just smiled.

"If you want, I'll come along with you. I have nothing to do since its spring break and I only have to pick Nathan up from preschool during evening. How's that sound?"

Hess could only thank her friend gratefully a hundred times.

**LINE BREAK**

"Well, here's the place." The two girls stopped right in front of an ancient looking door.

"Seriously, your uncle stays here?" Amelia asked Hess while she looked horrifyingly at the door. "It's like something out of a classic Frankenstein movie!"

Hess just numbly nodded her head. "Well he's sort of like a crazy scientist…"

Ringing the doorbell was terrifying; the bell rang through out the whole house loudly, making the girls tremble in fright.

"Aren't you used to this?" Amelia asked, seeing her friend's reaction.

"Hey, doesn't mean I know it means I like it."

The door opened with a creak, giving the girls an eerie feeling as they clutched their sling bags and what scared them even more was when a skinny, white-haired man in a lab coat jumped in front of them. "Hello ladies!

"Amelia gave a yelp of surprise while Hess started to take deep breaths and sweat-dropped. "Hello Uncle." She said monotonously.

"Hestia-"

"How many did I say DON'T CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!"

"-Whose you friend here?" "I'm Amelia." Amelia introduced herself. The old man held his hand old and being polite, she hesitantly took his hand, silently cringing at the feeling of the frail wrinkled skin enveloping hers. Hess winced quietly at her expression and Uncle Mason did not seem to notice what was happening.

Uncle Mason ushered them inside his house after their introduction, where Amelia was shocked by the horror of weird objects displayed in the house while Hess silently agreed with her, having seen the weirdness numerous times.

"So what do you think of my babies?" Uncle Mason asked them huskily in their ears. Both of their bodies stiffened up.

"They're uh…neat!"

"…Right!"

The girls looked at each other nervously, but thank their lucky stars the inventor did not notice the tension.

"So there's something I want you two to see." The old man said as he brought them inside a room. A big machine they had never seen before laid was quite huge, big enough to fit in at least fit three people inside. Tangles of wires were connected to the vast object. Both girls' jaws dropped in shock.

"What's this?" Amelia breathed out. Hess was probably in awe or too shock to do or say something.

"My greatest invention; the time travelling machine!"

Hess started to laugh, making the old man narrow his eyes on his niece. "What's so funny, Hestia?"

"Will you stop calling by that name?!"

He just kept looking at her.

"Why did you build it? Many people tried and failed at building one. It's not like you'll be the one to succeed, eh?"

The old man gave off such a face that frightened the girls a little. "I'll appreciate if you do not doubt my abilities_, niece._"

He gave off a whistle and immediately a big buff man in a suit ran inside the room, carrying two rucksacks on one arm.

"And to prove to you girls, I shall send you two back in time! Gerald, get the girls!" Uncle Mason ordered his butler.

Gerald rushed towards the girls at such full speed that they could not dodge and were grabbed by the knap of their shirts while the old man gave off an evil laughter that could be heard commonly by the villains in classic movies.

"You really are crazy, Uncle!" Hess shouted while she and Amelia gripped the collar of their shirts, trying to reduce their choking.

"You won't be calling me crazy anymore after this trip, Hestia!" Uncle Mason cackled while switching on the device and opening its door for Gerald to throw them in.

"How many times did I say don't call me by that name!"

"…And you two will need those bags! I've put some survival equipment in there!"

"Monster!" Amelia's voice rang inside the house as she and her friend continued struggling in the giant man's grip.

"And when you two come back, remember to thank me!"

"NOOOOOO!" The girls' screams echoed through the place as they were thrown inside the machine roughly along with the duffel bags. Light emitted from inside the machine and engulfed them, becoming so bright that the old inventor and his butler had to cover their eyes to prevent them from blinded.

This went on for quite a while before the light faded way, along with the screams of the girls, as if they had died along with the light.

Gerald pulled the door open and peered inside. The girls were gone, and there was not one single evidence that showed they were in there a few seconds ago.

It was as if, they had vanished into thin air.

**So yup, that's the end of the first chapter. Truthfully, I have never watch The Croods before so I won't be updating this fanifc for a while. But I promise, once I watch the movie, I'll definitely continue this fanfic. And here's a bit of an extra that I did not want to type, then I figured what the heck while typing this AN and decided to show you guys. **

"Look, Sir," The butler pointed inside the machine. The girls had disappeared. The old man had a grin stretched across his face.

"Yes, my time machine work!" Uncle Mason gave off a big cackle before the machine blew up.

"BOOM!"

Black chalky smoke erupted in the room. Uncle Mason and Gerald started coughing the soot out of their systems and their eyes watered. Finally when the soot smoke was gone, the man broke down at the sorry sight in front him.

"My precious baby!" He cried as he ran forward and hugged the destroyed and broken machine before starting to moan at how he wasn't able to fix it. His servant just sighed.

_ This old man is seriously insane in a way, _Gerald mentally told himself, _but he offers a good pay._

A thought occurred through his mind and his eyes widened.

"Sir, with the machine destroyed, how are the girls _ever_ going to come back?!"


	2. Where Are We?

**Oh my God! 30 followers! Thank you so much guys! Seriously, I wasn't expecting that many to follow my fanfic. **

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own The Croods or else they'll become a little more cavemen-like, actually, I don't even know how to put this…

Just read the story!

Amelia woke up with a slight headache. Groaning, she sat up while clutching her aching head and observed her surroundings. Her eyes widened. _Where the heck am I?_ The thought echoed through her throbbing head.

She was shrouded in darkness, with what felt like a rocky floor underneath her. Her hands reached out and she felt an unsmooth wall covered with more rocks. Her eyes swerved around the dark atmosphere and found a big hole a few feet away from her, which served as a source of light for her eyes to see. _A cave, I'm in a cave. _Her hands kept feeling the rocky wall, trying to see what shape the cave was and to her surprise, the ceiling ended just inches away from her head from where she was sitting. _No, it's not a cave, a den._

Panicked thoughts flew inside her head and Amelia started taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She was quite tempted to craw out of the den, but then she suddenly felt something warm next to her, and automatically she knew what it was…

"Hess!" Amelia shouted her best friend's name. Her head was coming up with many horrible theories to what had happened to Hess as Amelia scrambled to her side and shook the unconscious girl violently. _Please be okay._ _You may be an idiot, but're still my best friend! Don't you dare die on me!_

" 'Lia?" The girl groggily opened her eyes. Amelia gave a whoop of delight and relief before bear-hugging her.

"You're alright!" Her arms wrapped around Hess in a tight grip, not noticing her friend's face turning into a shade of blue.

"Crushin'-me," Hess breathed out.

"Sorry!" After letting go of the choking girl, Amelia watched guiltily as Hess swallowed a big breath of air.

"Where are we? And what just happened?" Hess asked after catching her breath.

"I-I don't know," Amelia replied silently. "But I think you uncle's time machine work."

"Oh please, that's impossible." Hess gazed around her. " It most likely transported us somewhere." But from the tone of her voice, it sounded as if she was trying to assure herself more than her friend.

"Yeah, and where is this 'somewhere'?" Amelia snapped angrily, and immediately she felt bad for what she said as Hess shifted away from her. Hess was a tough and rough tomboy who loves to speak her mind, and seeing her acting all-quiet and moody was the worst thing ever.

"Sorry." Amelia apologized, "I'm just _really_ scared and frightened."

If Hess had heard her, she did not make a response as kept facing away from her, but even from where she was sitting, Amelia could see that Hess's lips were trembling thanks to the light becoming much brighter. It was most probably early morning wherever they are now with the sun just rising.

"This is all my fault!" Hess finally cried out. "I shouldn't have drag you into this!"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this!" Amelia went forward and grasped her friend's hand, forcing Hess to look up into her face, which displayed a calm and controlled expression. "Besides," she said wryly, "If I hadn't come, you'll be all alone. And I won't have that."

Hess nodded thanks in her direction before they descended into awkward silence.

"So what now?"

"Dunno."

"You reckon Uncle Mason will get us back?"

There was a shrug of shoulders from Amelia.

Not knowing what to do, Hess shuffled over to the rucksacks, which were laying in a corner of the den with their sling bags, which somehow came off them during their 'travel' while Amelia sat there like _The Thinker_(don't be insulted, the statue's pretty cool), trying to gather up frantic thoughts and because of the brightening sunlight, they could see quite clearly now.

"Killer…"

"What?"

"You got to check what the old man packed for us! Its like as if we're going on a camping trip!"

Amelia faced Hess as she started fishing stuff out of one of the rucksacks. There were:

-A few cans of food

- A cutlery set

-A few bottles of water

- A lighter

-A matchstick set

-A set of ropes

-A torch

-A raincoat

-A compass

-A Swiss army knife

And a…

"A cape?" Both girls said in unison. Hanging from Hess's hands was a long black cloth with a hood.

"Why the hell we need that?"

"Mh-mh."

Hess snatched the army knife back into hands and started admiring it. Amelia just chuckled at her friend's expression.

"Wow, getting cheered up over an army knife?"

"Hey, you don't get this everyday you know. Well, for me, it is."

There was a roll of eyes in Hess's direction.

Hess stuffed her hands in the other bag. It had the same exact things as the first rucksack.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked curiously as she watched her friend shove their personal sling bags into each rucksack respectively before grabbing one bag herself and throwing the other to her.

"Well, I'm not sticking around any longer in this cave-"

"Den. It's actually a den."

"-Den anymore moping around worrying on how to get back," Hess stretched one hand towards Amelia with a smile on her face. "Let's go explore this place shall we? Wherever we are." The light from the mouth of the den was glowing brightly than ever.

Amelia nodded her head and grasped Hess's outstretched hand with a matching grin. "I agree. Let's go explore this _new _world."

And together, both girls crawled toward the light, ready to see the world beyond them.

**Here's the second chapter! There's no action in this one, the fun will all begin in the next chapter.**

**IMPORTANT: Also, I added some changes to the first chapter, but its mostly just grammatical error, with two real changes to it like Hess having seven siblings instead of five and rucksacks in place of duffel bags as they're better for hiking.**

**And here's an extra bit for you guys to read!**

The colorful cat purred as it lay on the ground while watching its new human family happily playing with each other. Funny it tried to kill them when they first met but now…it could have joined them in the fun but it was too caught up in having a nice warm nap while basking in the light of the sun.

Then suddenly, its sensitive nose perked up. It usually did this when it was hunting but the new smell it was sniffing of was not of this origin.

"Chunky?" But the cat did not hear its name being called as it bounded off, set on finding its new target.

**I really don't know what go through the mind of an animal, but I tried. I hope you guys remember _Chunky!_, the colorful big cat who tried to kill the Croods but ended up as their personal house cat.**

**One last thing, here's a statement from the next chapter!**

**"_Amelia, I think your theory of my uncle's time machine working is true."_**


End file.
